


Breaking the Ice

by lesbianpapyrus



Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Tiana finally gets the courage to talk to the woman she likes.





	Breaking the Ice

Monday mornings were always the busiest time of the year at Duke’s Café. Dozens of people stopped by to pick up a cup of espresso or a beignet before heading off to work.

Normally, Tiana didn’t really care about what these people were doing. But there was one young woman who had been coming every weekday for about a month now who, for some reason, absolutely enamored Tiana. The woman had white-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a shy smile that seemed to hide something. She was quiet, polite, and generally unobtrusive. And yet, every morning Tiana managed to pick her out of the crowd.

She had never served her, though. Tiana always got butterflies in her stomach when she saw her coming up to the register, so much so that she always got one of her coworkers to do it.

Said coworkers, especially Tiana’s friend Laini, often teased her about being attracted to the woman. Tiana always rolled her eyes and brushed them off, but they were closer to the truth than they realized; Tiana wouldn’t have minded a date with her in the slightest. She was just too nervous to ask.

This morning, though, Laini wasn’t having it. “Come on, girl. You know you like her! You should talk to her!”

Tiana shook her head. “It’s not gonna happen, Lain. I don’t know why she’d like me, anyway. I mean, I’m just a cashier and she’s obviously some kind of white-collar worker,” she demurred, thinking of the crisp blouses and ironed skirts the woman wore every morning.

“What does that have to do with anything? She’s really nice to everyone who serves her; I doubt she’s that petty. Anyway, look, I’m not gonna cover for you today, and I’m not gonna let anyone else, either. Face your fears, Tia! At least talk to her for once!”

Almost as soon as Laini finished her sentence, the blonde woman entered the café and headed straight for the counter. Tiana’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Could she do it? Was today the day?

She felt frozen in time. Fortunately, the woman had pulled her phone out and was evidently texting someone, so Tiana had a few seconds to gather herself. Or she would have if Laini hadn’t pushed her toward the counter. “Go get her!” she hissed. “You know you want to!”

Tiana swallowed and steeled herself, forcing a smile as she walked up to the register. “Good morning! What can I get for you today?” she asked cheerfully, praying she wasn’t blushing.

The woman looked up and nearly dropped her phone. “Ooh, uh sorry!” To Tiana’s surprise, the woman seemed to be the one blushing.

“Um, I’ll have the usual, please. Oh, wait, you don’t what that is—”

“Chocolate croissant and caramel cappuccino with soy milk, coming up,” Tiana said without missing a beat.

The woman was confused. “How did you know? I don’t think I’ve been served by you before…”

“Oh, I, uh, word gets around. Everyone knows what the regulars want!” Tiana grinned a little too brightly, mentally whacking herself. She couldn’t admit she’d listened in almost every time this woman ordered something.

“Right, yeah, of course.” The woman went even more red. “That’s what I’ll have, then.”

“Cool. That’ll be $5.94. Oh, uh, for here or to go?”

The woman deliberated. “For here,” she answered decidedly.

“Okay, it should be ready in a few minutes,” Tiana replied as the woman paid.

“Thank you, Tiana.” She smiled.

“What? How’d—?” Tiana looked down at her apron. “Oh. Name tag. Duh,” she laughed.

The woman chuckled and left the line to wait for her order. But Tiana stood dumbfounded until the next customer garnered her attention. She couldn’t recall the woman ever referring to any of the other cashiers by name before. Could she be interested in Tiana?

She tried to brush the thought away. Stuff like that only happened in movies and books, not real life.

Tiana kept ringing up the register while the woman found a table, received her order, and ate. By the time she finished and left, most of the other morning rush hour customers were gone, too.

Laini went around cleaning up tables. Tiana had just started washing dishes when Laini called, “Oooh, Tia! Someone left a present for you!”

Tiana rolled her eyes. “Oh, yeah, what’s that? Another note saying I wasn’t smiling enough to earn a tip?”

“Just come and see!”

Tiana sighed and dried her hands. She found Laini at the same table that the woman had taken earlier. Laini excitedly gave Tiana a note.

Tiana opened it with slightly shaking hands and bated breath. Inside was a generous ten-dollar tip, a phone number, and a few words: “Call me? – Elsa A.”

_Elsa._ So _that_ was her name!

“What does it say? What does it say?!” Laini practically shrieked.

“Shhhhh! Don’t let the manager hear you,” Tiana hissed. Then she grinned. “She wants me to call her.”

Laini grabbed Tiana and squeezed her. “I _knew_ you could do it! I knew it! Are you gonna do it?”

“Yeah, maybe tonight, after my shift at Macy’s is over.”

Tiana tried to sound nonchalant, but inside, she was bursting with happiness. Perhaps this was the start of another chapter in her life… the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> thought I'd post something other than Undertale for once. I wrote this little fic a couple of years ago for a friend's birthday, never posted it anywhere other than Tumblr. maybe someone will find it cute!


End file.
